


Rooftop (Temporary Title)

by kaimchana



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaimchana/pseuds/kaimchana
Summary: Pero ano nga ba ang mas masaklap marinig? Yung sabihan ka na “hindi kita minahal” o yung “sinubukan ko naman mahalin ka eh, pero hindi ko pala kaya”?





	Rooftop (Temporary Title)

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i'm back with this unbeta-ed tagalog fic inspired by that post on [betsin-artparasites](https://m.facebook.com/story.php?story_fbid=641747406032013&id=379754762231280)

_ “Minahal mo ba ako?” _

 

Apat na salita. Apat na salita na tatapos sa dalawang taon ng pagsasama. Tatapos sa lahat ng masasayang alaala na magwawakas bilang isang istorya na hindi alam kung nasimulan nga ba.

  
  


Alam ni Jongin na dalawa lang ang maaaring sagot sa tanong na yan. Hindi siya bulag, hindi rin naman siya tanga. Well, siguro tanga nga sha. Pero ano nga ba ang mas masaklap marinig? Yung sabihan ka na  _ “hindi kita minahal” _ o yung  _ “sinubukan ko naman mahalin ka eh, pero hindi ko pala kaya”? _

  
  
  
  


Isang nakakabinging katahimikan ang bumalot sa kanila. Ang mga ilaw na pumapalibot sa kanila na parang talang kumikislap sa langit ang nagsisilbing tagasubaybay. Walang ibang maririnig kung hindi ang mga ugong ng sasakyan na mukhang patuloy lang sa paroroonan nila. Walang paghinto, pagpreno, pagtigil, pagwawakas. Iaalay ni Jongin ang buwan sa ibabaw nila kung ayun ang sagot para magpatuloy din sila.

 

“Jongin.” Isang magandang tinig ang bumasag sa katahimikan. “Jongin, please.”

 

Tumawa si Jongin pero ang mga kislap ng mata niya ay nanggagaling na lamang sa mga ilaw ng gusali na nakapaligid sa kanila. Walang ano mang emosyon ang makikita dito.  _ Wala. Parang sila, wala. _

 

“Jo-”

 

“Mga ilang beses mo pa kaya ako tatawagin bago mo ko sagutin. Tanong lang naman,” kalmadong bitaw nya at napatigil ang lalaki sa paglapit sa kanya. Nanatiling nakatayo si Kyungsoo, ngayon ay isang dipa na lang sa kanya, at hindi siya nito matignan sa mga mata. Naisip ni Jongin na mabuti na yun, dahil wala na rin naman makikita si Kyungsoo sa mga mata niya kung hindi ang repleksyon ng lalaki na hindi alam kung ano ang limitasyon. 

 

“Sorry,” ito na lang ang nasabi ng lalaki. Humarap ito kung saan makikita ang overlooking ng mga nagtataasang building sa Taguig. Paboritong puntahan ito ni Jongin, isa sa mga rason kung bakit nya pinili na dito kumuha ng unit. Pero ngayon, mukhang kailangan na nyang maghanap ng bagong rooftop. Dahil sa di malaman na kadahilanan, dito nagsimula ang istorya na nagsimula nga ba at mukhang dito rin matatapos.

 

Tumawa ulit sya. At isa pa. At isa pa ulit.

 

“So, minahal mo ba ako?” 

 

“Jongin, oo naman,” agad na sagot ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. 

 

“Ayun pala eh, anong nangyari?” hindi na niya napigilan ang pagtulo ng luha. Sabi nga ni Chanyeol  _ “bro, hindi porket umiyak ka weak ka na. Mas weak sya kung paiiyakin ka niya”.  _ Ayun na lang siguro ang pinanghahawakan ni Jongin.

 

Isang malalim na paghinga ang isinagot ni Kyungsoo. Ibinaling ni Jongin ang tingin niya dito at pinanood ang pakikipaglaro ng hangin sa buhoj nito, kagaya ng pakikipaglaro nito sa puso niya.  _ Tangina. _

 

“Look, Jongin. Sinubukan kitang mahalin. And I think I already did-”

 

“Pero bumalik siya? Tapos na-realize mo  _ “teka mahal ko pa 'to”.  _ Ayun ba yun, Kyungsoo? Bullshit.” Galit na pinunasan ni Jongin ang mga luha na patuloy umaagos pababa sa mga pisngi niya. Hindi niya alam kung kanino sya nagagalit. Doon ba sa gagong ex ni Kyungsoo na parang mushroom na sumusulpot bigla, kay Kyungsoo na hanggang ngayon malabo pa rin kausap, o sa sarili niya dahil binuhay niya ang mga sarili niyang panaginip at naniwala na kaya din siyang mahalin ng lalaking walang ibang minahal sa loob ng pitong taon?

 

“Jongin.” Hindi napansin ni Jongin na nakalapit na pala sa kanya ang nakakatandang binata. Kinuha nito ang mga kamay niya at isa-isang dinampian ng halik na lalong ikinaluha ni Jongin. Kung nangyari ito noong isang linggo, baka kinilig pa sya. Pero ngayon wala na siyang ibang maramdaman kung hindi ang patuloy na pagkirot ng puso niya. 

 

Sinubukan siyang tignan ni Kyungsoo sa mata, inabot nya ang mukha ni Jongin para punasan ang mga luha nito pero umiwas ang binata.

 

“Sinubukan kitang mahalin, Jongin,” pagsisimula niya. “Kaibigan kita, alam ko tong pinasok ko at sinubukan ko talaga.”

 

Ayaw na marinig ni Jongin ang mga susunod pang salita pero hindi niya alam kung bakit hindi nya pa sinasapak si Kyungsoo at itinutulak ito palayo, ang isang kamay nito’y nakahawak pa din sa kanya.

 

“Pero hindi ko pala kaya. Hindi ko kaya kasi mahal ko pa rin siya,” tapos ni Kyungsoo. 

 

Nagulat ang lalaki ng biglang hilahin ni Jongin ang kamay niya at umatras palayo sa kanya habang paulit na sinasabi,

 

“Ang tanga mo. Gago. Tanga ka, Kyungsoo.”

 

Tinaggap ito lahat ni Kyungsoo dahil alam nya naman na nakasakit sya, pero kailangan na nila parehas tapusin 'to para hindi na siya masakit pa. 

 

“Kung hindi ko ba kayo nahuli may balak ka sabihin sakin?” 

 

Katahimikan. Nabalot na naman sila ng katahimikan. Nakakabingi. Ang mga ilaw ng gusali sa paligid nila ay nakakasilaw na. Ang mga tunog ng sasakyan na patuloy lang sa paroroonan nila ay nakakarindi na. Ang lalaking nagmahal lang naman ay  _ putangina, pagod na pagod na. _

 

“Tangina mo. Sana alam mo na tangina mo. Mahal kita pero gago ka.” Mahina at walang kalaban-laban na ang pagkakasabi ni Jongin. Pagod na siya. Kakatapos lang ng recital nya sa school pero parang lahat ng pagod niya sa buong pagkakaibigan nila ni Kyungsoo ay naipon na at kinuha lahat ng energy na meron siya.  _ Ayaw na niya. _

 

Nanatiling tahimik si Kyungsoo. Alam nyang nagkamali siya. Alam nyang wala na syang magagawa para ibalik ang pagkakaibigan nila ni Jongin. Ang sampung taon na pagkakaibigan nila, dalawa doon ay pinagsamahan nila bilang magkasintahan. Hindi sapat ang paghingi ng “sorry” pero patuloy niya ito binubulong sa hangin, hinihiling na sana ay mapatawad siya ng kaibigan.

 

Nakita niya kung paano sumuko si Jongin. Umupo na ito sa sahig, ang ulo nito ay natatakpan ng mga braso niya. Ang kamay niya’y nakasabunot sa buhok niya at walang ibang gustong gawin si Kyungsoo kung hindi ang i-comfort ito kagaya ng ginagawa sa kanya ni Jongin kada mabobroken-hearted siya. Pero hindi niya magawa, dahil alam nyang sya ang dahilan kung bakit nasasaktan ang binata ngayon. Tumulo na rin ang luha niya, nanghihinayang sa pagkakaibigan na sinayang nya. Sa pagkawala ng iisang tao na handang sumalo sa kanya.

 

Nabasag muli ang katahimikan ng tumayo si Jongin at naglakad na papunta sa pintuan ng rooftop kung nasaan sila. Tumigil ito at alam ni Kyungsoo na ito na ang wakas.

 

_ “Siguraduhin mo lang na hindi mo ko sinayang para lang sa wala.” _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> salamat sa pagbabasa! :)


End file.
